I Can't Get Enough
by carleymarie
Summary: A speculation story for "There's No Place Like Homecoming." Aria/Ezra.


**Title**: I Can't Get Enough  
**Author**: carleymarie  
**Category**: Pretty Little Liars  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except my thoughts and the MacBook I type them on.  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Aria/Ezra  
**Reviews**: Greatly appreciated, especially because this is my first non-Gilmore Girls story.  
**Summary**: A speculation story for "There's No Place Like Homecoming." Aria/Ezra.

**A/N**: This is my first foray into the Pretty Little Liars universe. I've never written anything other than Gilmore Girls, so this is really a departure for me. This is also my first one-shot.

I think the episode is going to go one of three ways for Aria/Ezra. This is one of them.

The story is partly inspired by the spoiler picture of Ezra watching Aria at the dance.

The title of the story comes from Rooney's "I Can't Get Enough" from their new album "Eureka." It's a really great song and album, and reminds me of Aria and Ezra.

Enjoy!

**I Can't Get Enough**

She hadn't planned on going to the dance, even before her fight with Ezra. It wasn't like they could go together, and she couldn't bring someone else with her.

Now, under the orders of her friends to stop wallowing, she was smoothing down the full skirt of her black dress in a room full of her classmates, all smiling and dancing around her.

They didn't know why she was really wallowing. They thought it was because of her parents. Part of her was, of course, but a larger part of her was extremely sad about what happened between her and Ezra. 'A' strikes again. She knew that 'A' would cause problems for her and Ezra, as this person did in seemingly all areas of her life. Yet, she was just holding out, hoping that there would be one area in her life, one person that she could just be with. Wasn't their situation difficult enough to deal with without someone secretly watching in on them?

She had met Spencer's date and couldn't help but be jealous. She wasn't jealous of Spencer and Alex, she was jealous of the fact that Spencer could be seen out in public with the person she liked.

Hanna's boyfriend, Sean, interrupted Aria's thoughts.

"Aria!" Sean yelled over the music. "Have you seen Hanna anywhere?"

"Sorry, what about Hanna?" Aria responded, her mind still in a fog.

Sean leaned in and touched Aria's arm. "Are you alright?"

Aria smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. What was the question, again?"

Aria tried to focus on Sean's question, but saw Ezra out of the corner of her eye watching her, and he did not look happy to see Sean touching her. She could feel his gaze on her, as he stood slightly elevated in the hall above the sunken dance floor.

She wouldn't intentionally try to make Ezra jealous. They had enough problems to worry about without her acting in any way immature. Even though she hadn't seen him since he kicked her out of his apartment, she wasn't going to flaunt another guy in front of him, especially Sean. It made her angry, though. He probably thought that was exactly what she was doing. He didn't trust that she didn't tell anyone about them, so why would he trust that she wasn't out to make him jealous.

"Have you seen Hanna?" Sean asked, again.

"Hanna and Emily went out for some fresh air about ten minutes ago," Aria replied, thinking about when she saw Hanna last.

"Ten minutes? Alright, thanks Aria," Sean replied. He tapped the side of her arm and walked away from her.

She looked up at Ezra again, their eyes meeting. Ezra tilted his head slightly to the side, indicating that he wanted to talk to her.

Aria felt a mixture of excitement and bewilderment. They couldn't be seen in public, but he wanted to talk to her . . . in public. Her thoughts were interrupted again by her phone buzzing. She froze for a moment, thinking it was 'A' sending her another message. There was no way 'A' could've seen one slight movement of Ezra's head. Right? She looked around and then up at Ezra again who gave her a small nod.

Aria let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the new text message.

'Girl's bathroom across from the library. 5 minutes. Knock twice.'

It was ironic, getting a message from the same phone that caused their fight in the first place.

She looked up again, but Ezra was gone.

Aria read the message half a dozen more times. She wanted to pretend that she was thinking about whether she'd go or not, but she knew that she would.

Aria looked around the room to see if anyone was watching her, and then quietly exited. The library was on the other side of the school. It was probably why he chose it. The further she walked away from the dance, the less people she saw scattered in the hallways, and the softer the music became.

She finally reached the bathroom door and took a quick scan around her to make sure that no one was watching. She took a deep breath and knocked twice.

She waited a moment and the door opened slightly before it swung open and two arms pulled her into the room.

Aria stumbled slightly forward into the room and she heard the door close and the lock click.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked from behind her before helping her regain her balance.

"In general?" Aria asked, taking a step forward before turning to face him.

It was a loaded question. She knew that he was talking about her tripping, but the simple question had much more meaning to it.

Ezra ignored her comment. "Aria," he began, "It's been a few days and I think we need to talk."

"We need to talk? Was it really necessary that we talk, right now, in the middle of the dance?" Aria responded, annoyed by the way that he had started the conversation. "I wanted to talk back at your apartment, but you kicked me out. If you're bothered by my lack of discretion skills, you really need to look to yourself because this, here, it's the opposite of discretion."

"You're right," he simply responded.

"I'm right? That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"You came to the dance with someone," Ezra responded, changing the direction of the conversation completely.

"That's what this is about? You're jealous?"

Aria felt glad for a moment, knowing that Ezra still had feelings for her, but was bothered by the fact that he thought she would move on so quickly.

"I didn't come to the dance with anyone. That guy is Hanna's boyfriend Sean. He was looking for her. I'd say that I was telling you the truth, but you wouldn't trust me anyways, would you?"

"I was angry, Aria. After the bar with Hardy I wasn't sure of how we could be together. I don't want to have to concerned about people just knowing about us. That text message? It just can't happen."

"I was telling the truth though, Ezra. I don't know who 'A' is. I can't explain it to you, but you have to know that I didn't tell anyone. I told you that I wouldn't put you in jeopardy, and you have to trust that I didn't. I can handle this if you can handle this."

They stood for a moment, staring at each other, neither one of them speaking.

Ezra broke the silence.

"Maybe I could cook you the other dish I know how to make. You've had one, so you should really try the other."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Aria responded, taking a step forward. She brought one hand up to his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb, smiling slightly.

Ezra smiled back before leaned in to press his lips to hers.

"11?" Ezra asked.

"11 is good," Aria responded. "We both have a dance to get back to, at least for a little while longer."

"Yes, we do. Do you want me to leave first?"

"No," Aria responded, smiling, not wanting him to leave. "Yes, though. I'll wait a few minutes before I head back."

Ezra smiled back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "11," he said one more before turning to walk towards the door.

As promised, Aria waited before going back to the dance. Before leaving the bathroom, she smiled to herself, feeling glad that she decided to come.

Although they headed back to the dance separately, they both knew their nights would end together at 3B.


End file.
